warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Charger
| planet = Mercury Venus Earth Mars Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Pluto Ceres Eris Sedna Europa Phobos Derelict | type = Melee | weapon = Claws | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = 80 | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = Head x2 | codex_scans = 20 | other_drops = Nanite Blue Pigment }} Chargers are quadrupedal abominations resembling canines made from Grineer (possibly Lancers) that almost always hunt in packs. They will quickly and repeatedly claw at players once in range, and their attacks have a chance to stun their foes (but not players) on hit. If their target is out of range they will hold position and lob balls of mass at their target which do not ignore shields. Visually, chargers are unique in appearance compared to other Infested, most notably the adaptation to using their previous hosts arms as additional legs, essentially turning them into canine-like abominations. The original host appears to have been a Lancer who was transformed facing upwards, as the spines protruding from the charger appears to be the lancers rib cage. The head of the lancer remains intact, but is pushed back and toward the ground where new infested mandibles grow out of the neck which forms the creatures new "face". Despite being mutated from a heavily armored lancer, the charger does not have any armor and is dealt full damage from any angle. Being one of the most common Infested, on Defense missions they are the main source of damage to the objective and should be the main target. A single Charger can dish out higher damage per second than even a Toxic Ancient. In fact, multiple Ancients may be allowed to attack the objective with less risk as their attacks have more delay but multiple Chargers will quickly whittle it down with their quick swipes. A variant, the Carrion Charger, spawns exclusively from dead Kavor Defectors in Defection missions. Energy Drain Eximus Chargers are sent as a syndicate death squad by Red Veil. Tactics *In general, continuous movement away from the Charger is best while dealing with them, in order to refrain from taking tremendous damage by these standard units. *Though they are generally the most damaging units of the Infested, Chargers can easily be avoided as long as players remain a distance of 2 meters away from their attack, by horizontal or vertical distance. **Standing on places where they cannot or will not follow is not advised either, as the charger will then choose to spit globs of mass that deal as much damage as their melee attacks. *Chargers have a habit of "pouncing" to their targets, dealing moderate damage and chance of initial knockback. This is a setting where they can attack their targets with brute force. **They will return to their pounce state as a start of their next attack once their target has moved at least 15 meters away from them. **When their target has approached them, they will attack immediately, bypassing this state. *Unlike the Leapers, Chargers do not jump straight to their targets, instead they run after them directly. *Their somewhat large size, in comparison to other light Infested, makes them easier to deal with while using shotguns. *Chargers are deceptively quick and can catch Tenno off guard very easily. They also tend to come in groups and a large enough group can cause disaster if you are completely surrounded. Abilities with an area of effect, like 's and especially 's are very effective. |-|Demolisher Charger= | weapon = ?? | infested = 2500 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 20 | other_drops = Blueprint (1.25%) Blueprint (1.25%) | mod_drops = Bane of Infested 3.75% Cleanse Infested 3.75% Expel Infested 3.75% Smite Infested 3.75% }} }} Media Chargerprojectile.png|Charger launching their ranged projectile when player is out of reach Charger.jpg|Charger Codex 20180812043043_1.jpg|Carrion Charger 20180701192928_1.jpg|Carrion Charger Spawning Warframe_20190918094434.jpg|Demolisher Charger, as seen in the Codex Patch History *Fixed missing rear counter Finishers for Chargers for the Blind Justice Nikana Stance. *Reduced the scans required on the White Charger from 20 to 3. *Fixed Nikana weapons not being able to stealth-finish Infested Chargers. *Fixed Chargers remaining permanently frozen after Rhino's Rhino Stomp ability. *Infested Chargers will now resort to a projectile attack only on the condition that they have no chance of melee attacking you. *Expanded Interception hacking terminals slightly so that bulky enemies like Chargers can get to them without requiring a dialing wand. *Slightly altered the vocal sounds of Infested Chargers. *Infested Charger move speed increased. *The Infested are sounding and looking much more vicious these days! Completely new sounds and animations for Chargers have been added into Warframe! *Fixed Nyx's absorb not doing damage to Infested Chargers. *Fix for Infested chargers not disintegrating on client. *Fixed Infested chargers and ancients not being appropriately affected by Vauban's Vortex ability. *New Bladestorm animations for Infested Chargers. *Added vocals to Infested Charger. *Fixed stealth attacks on Infested Chargers that failed to bring out melee weapon. * Added new death animations for Infested Charger. *Fixed Banshee 'Push' power not working against Chargers. *Chargers killed with freeze damage should now properly ragdoll. *Infested Chargers now properly ragdoll when killed by elemental effects. *Introduced. }} See also *Phorid, a larger, more dangerous Charger and Infested Boss. de:Stürmer es:Cargador fr:Chargeur Category:Enemies Category:Infested Category:Closed Beta